Donald McDonald (MAD)
Summary Donald McDonald is the Japanese doppelganger of Ronald McDonald and the leader of the Ran Ran Ruu cult, one of the Three Great Niconico Cults. He is also one of the Four Great MADs alongside Muska, Shuzo Matsuoka and Keyboard Crasher. He is by far the most famous MAD both on YouTube and Niconico. Powers and Stats Tier: ドナルドのうわさTier Name: ドナルド・マクドナルド Origin: Niconico Douga Gender: Male Age:　'''Four hamburgers '''Classification: ランランルー！ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality (can revive with 「元気モーリモリー！」(Full of energy!), skilled hand to hand fighter, magic, hamburger manipulation, mind rape, MAD Manipulation (is one of the Four Great MADs), meme manipulation, internet manipulation, cult manipulation, four hamburgers, Touhou manipulation, fastfood manipulation, hunger manipulation, fire manipulation, existence erasure (via Donald magic), regeneration (higher than higher immortal godly god god godly) Attack Potency: Four Hamburgers class '(stronger than MAD Dio, who is stronger than DIO over heaven, rolfstomped Cirno, defeated Colonel Muska with the help of Cinnamon, defeated Cinnamon, superior to Serval) ' Donald Magic ignores durability and immortality |Infinitely SAIKYO class '''(stronger than Cirno, Karate Ninja Keyboard Crasher, curbstomps Colone Muska, master of Kung Fu) '''Speed: ドナルドはダンスに夢中なんだ（blitzed Cirno, DIO and Yoshikage Kira, was fast enough to call Cirno BAKA) | Irrelevent to the concept of being conceptually a concept of a concept of a (insert spam) concept '(faster than Four Hamburgers) '''Lifting Strength: Class ifadsjbnIULbncdshub (lifted Laputa, the ROAD ROLLER hamburger, a happy set and a whole other bunch of stuff) ' | '''infinitely stronger than before Striking Strength: Four hamburgers class '(physically stronger than Cirno and Colonel Muska, matched Shuzo, hit the ROAD ROLLER hamburger as hard as DIO, killed Colonel Sanders with his bare hands) | 'ヘッハッハッハッハ！（infinitely stronger than before, stronger than Saitama, stronger than Karate Ninja Keyboard Crasher) Durability: Four Hamburgers Class '(tanked Laputa's thunder which could have killed Cirno, took a beating from Shuzo, far superior to Keyboard Crasher, was unfazed by Yoshikage Kira's bomb, will only fall of a bench no matter how strong the attack is) | '''utterly immeasurablinfinte '(superior to Karate Ninja Keyboard Crasher, was unfazed by attacks from Dark Sanders, went toe-to-toe against Fire Shuzo) '''Stamina: An infinite number of infinite Donalds ran a full marathon, than Ran Ran Ruud for 120h Range: OMNIRANGE Standard Equipment: '''Hamburgers, fried potatoes, his cult, baseballs, soccerball '''Intelligence: One of the smartest members of the internet, memorized all of Youtube and Niconico, successfully brainwashed all of all Japans in all timelines, outsmarted Cirno Weaknesses: ドナルドの弱点はね、うーん．．．ハンバーガーが、四個分くらいかな？ Feats: '''Defeated Frieza, rolfstomped Cirno, called Cirnoa baka, defeated Colonel Muska with the help of Cinnamon, defeated Cinnamon, held his own against Shuzo Matsuoka, trolled Keyboard Crasher '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ランランルー！Trademark move. Causes the all destroying meteor crash ドナルドマジック Erases his enemy from existence using Donald Magic レーザービーム Throws a baseball ハンバーガー四個分 Donald's stand. Has the power of Four Hamburgers これか？これか？でもやっぱりこれだ！Donald's stand rush. Starts striking multiple poses in succession. Can also be preformed with Donald Hip-Hop Exercise ヘッハッハッハッハ！Donald laughs on his bench. テレッテッテッテー！Donald calls somebody with his phone. Can be used to summon other MADs. ハンバーガーだっ！Stops time, then smashes a hamburger into his enemy. As strong as ROAD ROLLER DA! H A P P Y S E T ! Traps his enemy in a happy set, which then explodes. * Key: Base From | Dark Donald Notable Victories: Colonel Muska (alongside Cinnamon), Cinnamon, Keyboard Crasher, Cirno, Yoshikage Kira, Frieza, Vegeta, Colonel Sanders Notable Losses: Serval-chan (was taken by surprise without Donald Magic nor Ran Ran Ru and Dark Donald), Soramimi Pingu, Shuzo Matsuoka, DIO Category:Characters Category:Memes